


Should Have Used Blue

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Road Trips, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Veronica is trying to show Allura another Earth tradition. It isn't going well.





	Should Have Used Blue

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 29: ~~“You’ve always felt like home.”~~ or **Road Trip**

“Are we there yet?”

Veronica gripped the steering wheel tighter. In retrospect, this was one human tradition she should have skipped. It would have been better to take Allura’s lion like she’d offered. This torment was not worth it.

“Another hour,” she said curtly.

Allura groaned. Veronica both loved and hated the sound. It spoke to how comfortable Allura was with her now, that she did not always play the diplomatic and dignified princess around her. At the same time...Allura did love to complain.

“All this fuss, just to go swimming? Absurd! There was a pool at the Garrison!”

“You wanted to see the beach,” Veronica reminded her.

There was a long silence, and then, “We should have taken Blue.”

Veronica sighed. “You said you wanted to learn more human traditions. This is one of them.”

“Being stuck in this tiny vehicle for hours on end just to spend a few hours at the beach? And then more hours to return home? You have faster modes of travel!”

They’d tried listening to music, but that had led to awkward questions about the meaning of lyrics that Veronica was not interested in starting a debate over. Other travelling games had...not turned out well.

With a groan of defeat, she pulled over. “Go on then, call Blue to take us the rest of the way. There’s a tractor beam for the cargo hold, right?”

Allura sat up straight at once and closed her eyes to concentrate. Veronica slouched in her seat. She supposed getting sick of driving was also part of the tradition of road trips, so it wasn’t a complete failure.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean...why drive when you can take the sentient robot space lion?
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
